Randomly random
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Future Trunks' world has turned against him, his mother's death is the last straw, he runs and goes back to the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Randomly random**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: Future Trunks' world has turned against him, his mother's death is the last straw, he runs and goes back to the past.**

**A/N: I don't own Dragon ball/z/gt or the song that's going to be in this first ch.**

**CH. 1**

It had been 4 years since M. Trunks killed the androids and cell. During that time everything was rebuild and pretty much back to normal, though everyone was greatful for M. Trunks saving them, they also began to fear him as well, as all humans tend to fear something they don't understand, after all if a young man could kill something that plagued them for nearly 20 years, who's to say that he wouldn't do the same to the rest of them.

Of course, M. Trunks wasn't a fool, he knew how they felt, he could see and smell their fear. The only ones that stayed by his side had been his mother and his grandparents before they had passed. Now it's just him and his mother.

M. Trunks was down at club one night, having a few drinks and just hanging out and taking a break from his training.

_" Your getting as bad as your father was when he was training day in and day out! Go have some fun for a change! " _Bulma had said to him as he ate his lunch.

_" Mother, I don't think that is wise, everyone's paranoid around me. "_

_" Just show them that your not as dangerous as those machines and bug guy and they'll start trusting you better. Now skit! " _She said again and shooed him out the door.

M. Trunks downed another drink when he heard a group of young teens coming his way and he could tell that they were pretty hammered.

" Hey! Don't you know there's no animals allowed in here? " One asked, his words slurred.

" Last time **I** checked, animals walked on four legs and had fur and tails. I on the other hand have neither, so I'm allowed in. " M. Trunks said, keeping his back to the group.

M. Trunks heard the teen's friends laugh at him and heard the teen growl low and felt him throw a punch at him. M. Trunks phased out of sight and returned to the seat next to the one he was just in as the drunk teen landed on the bar and got his legs tangled in the bar stool, now more laughing was heard around them.

" Maybe you should leave. I think you've had too much to drink. " M. Trunks said as he took another drink and then turned to the teen that had tried to punch him.

" I don't take orders from freaks like you! " The teen got up and charged at M. Trunks again, but this time, M. Trunks caught the fist flying at his face.

" Either you leave now or I'll make you leave. " M. Trunks warned the teen, gripping the fist a little harder to get his point across.

The teen didn't listen and now his friends were joining in.

" Alright. " M. Trunks said and stood up.

The door to the club burst open and everyone shot out and landed in a pile. M. Trunks came out a second later, hands in his jean jacket pockets.

" Well I warned you. " M. Trunks said and began to leave for home.

_Deception, Disgrace_

That's when he heard the shouting,

" Hey look what that monster did! "

" Stop him! "

" Oh come on really? Hey! They started it! " M. Trunks yelled back.

Something sharp hit him across the cheek. " Ahh! " He hissed and put his hand to his face and saw blood when he pulled it away.

" Now look! " M. Trunks tried again but saw that a crowd was gathering and armed with all sorts of things that could help them against the ' monster '

Not wanting anymore trouble, M. Trunks took to the air and flew back home.

Landing in front of the door, M. Trunks went in just as his mother was coming into the living-room. Seeing her son's face, she came rushing over to him.

" Trunks! What happened? "

" A little fight that broke out into a mad mob. " He growled out.

Sighing deeply she said, " Let's get that looked at then. " She said heading into the kitchen and getting a washcloth and wetting it under the faucet.

M. Trunks walked in a second later and she began to wipe the blood off of his cheek.

" What did they hit you with? " She asked.

" I didn't see it I just felt it, might have a rock. " He answered.

" No, a rock would've turned to dust if it hit you, it was probably a piece of metal. And I'm right, there's something shiny in there, " She replied, turned around and getting tweezers out of one of the drawers behind her and ran them under the hot water and went to pull the small piece out, just as she pulled it out, the kitchen glass broke out.

" Ahhhhh! " Bulma screamed and M. Trunks pulled her away from the window.

" What the hell was that! " She shouted as M. Trunks went to the window, outside there was people surrounding the fenced property.

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_Deception, An outrage_

_Disgrace, for shame_

" I can't believe it, they came all the way here! "

" Don't worry, they won't be able to get in, that fence'll give a good jolt if they touch it. " Bulma said.

" Yeah, but it won't stop them from shooting at the house. Duck! " M. Trunks said as he pulled her down and a gun shot rang out, going through the broken window and hitting the wall behind them.

" Let's move to the living-room. Stay down. " M. Trunks said as he and Bulma crawled around the broken glass and went to the living-room.

" Trunks. I'm going to go get something from my room, I'll be right back. " Bulma said as she crawled over to the stairs.

" Mother! Stay here! " M. Trunks said as looked out the window and saw even more people outside.

" I won't be long. " She said and disappeared up the stairs.

_He asked for trouble_

_the moment he came_

_Deception, an outrage_

Bulma searched upstairs in her room until she found a familiar capsule, one they hadn't used in four years, putting it in her pocket, she left and came back down the stairs and that's when the lights were cut off.

" What the hell?! " She shouted and the last thing she heard was her son shouting, " Mother! "

M. Trunks waited for his mother to return when he saw that the mob outside had come inside the grounds,

" What the hell? " He said and then turned when he heard his mother coming back down, he was about to tell her about the mob when the lights went out and he sensed someone behind her,

" Mother! " He shouted before he heard her hit the ground, he went to go after the one who attacked his mother but then he got hit in the back of the head.

_He can't change his stripes_

_outrage_

_Digrace, for shame_

_You know these ousider types_

When M. Trunks opened his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by the mob but they weren't attacking him, he could hear his mother shouting,

" Leave him alone! He didn't hurt anyone! He was defending himself you sons of bitches! "

_' And I thought Father could cuss. ' _

" Well look who woke up. Nice for you to join us, Trunks. "

It was one of the scientists that worked for his mother. " Dr. Jean? What the hell are you doing?! " Trunks asked angry at being betrayed by someone he thought both he and his mother could trust.

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_See you later agitator_

_Just leave us alone_

_Deception, an outrage_

_Disgrace, for shame_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_see you later agitator_

" Just getting rid of a problem that's been plaguing us for the last four years. " Dr. Jean replied, sounding as mad as Gero had been.

Dr. Jean then held up a needle filled with a neon green liquid.

" Louis! What the hell is that?! " His mother shouted as she struggled against her captures.

" Just a little something I've been working on. It's going to bring out the real monster inside your son. " Dr. Jean replied as he walked closer to Trunks, that's when Trunks realized that he was striped to a solid steel chair and couldn't move.

_' Damn it! Come on! ' _M. Trunks thought as he pulled against the thick metal stripes on his legs, arms, and neck.

That's when everything went in slow motion. He heard his mother cry out and then saw her break lose and come towards him and Dr. Jean.

Dr. Jean turned with his arm stretched out and when M. Trunks looked he saw the gun. He struggled more against the bounds, but all they did was groan as a shot rang out and M. Trunks looked up just as his mother fell to the ground and Dr. Jean inject the liquid into M. Trunks neck.

_Born in grief, raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate_

" Mother! " M. Trunks yelled as the bounds finally gave way and broke. He ran to his mother's fallen form and turned her over.

" Mother? " He said, tears coming to his eyes as she opened her eyes and looked up at her son, tears coming to her own eyes as she lifted her hand and pulled out the capsule,

" Take this, Trunks and run. Run...Get away from here. " She said, holding up her other hand to his scared cheek, " I love you sweetheart. " She said before her hand dropped, her grasp losen on the capsule and her eyes closed.

" Mother?...Mother! " M. Trunks cried out, holding her to him and tears falling down his face.

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget_

_What we cannot forgive_

M. Trunks looked down at his mother's hand and saw the familiar capsule. He took it from her hand and put it in his jeans pocket and places her back down.

" I'll leave, Mother. But not before I kill that son of bitch. " He growled lowly and turned to look at his mother's murderer.

Seeing the killer look in M. Trunks eyes, Dr. Jean had a moment of clarity and realized then that he was going to die, painfully.

The next thing that anyone knew, M. Trunks was in front of Dr. Jean and he was up in the air, staring down at M. Trunks gritted teeth with sharp long canines growing before his eyes, with M. Trunks' hand around his throat and squeezing the air out of him.

" You shouldn't have done that. " M. Trunks growled deeply as he added more pressure around Dr. Jean's throat.

But Dr. Jean still had the gun in his hand and fired another round at M. Trunks chest, but the bullet bounced off and landed flatten on the ground.

Shocked, Dr. Jean fired again and again until the gun was empty.

" Sorry to disappoint you. But I'm bullet proof. " M. Trunks growled so darkly that the old Vegeta would've been proud. And with a flick of his wrist, Dr. Jean's neck snapped in two and M. Trunks dropped him.

_And he is not_

_one of us_

_He has never been_

_one of us_

M. Trunks then went to his mother, picked her up and flew away, angry mob following after them.

_He is not_

_part of us_

_Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us_

M. Trunks didn't get two miles out of the city before he felt a jolt in his stomach.

He fell to the ground, landing on one knee. He looked behind him and saw people and cars coming after him. He got back to his feet and ran as fast as he could.

His body began to change as he ran through the woods. It started with his tail coming back and then the fur sprung forth, his hair grew down passed his shoulders, stopping mid-back, then his face began to elongate until it resembled that of a wolf's, but his canines were longer, sticking out over his bottom jaw slightly.

When he was sure that he was far away from the crazed people, he stopped running and looked around. He was in a clearing and in the middle was a small clear blue lake.

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us_

_He is not one of us._

" I'm sorry I can't do better, mother. " He said to a dirt mound and a stone with the name and words:

" BULMA BRIEFS, WIFE, MOTHER, SHE WILL BE MISSED GREATLY. "

_Deception_

" I hope you'll be truely happy now. And that Gohan, Father, and the others are with you. Until we met again, mother. "

_Disgrace_

M. Trunks pulled out the capsule and pushed the button and tossed the capsule away from him.

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

The time machine stood proudly in the half moon light with the top opened and ready for him. He hopped up and landed into the seat and closed the hatch, set the coorindites and rose into the air and disappeared

_Deeeception._

**Here's ch. 1! Hope ya'll like it!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time,**

_" I hope you'll be truely happy now. And that Gohan, Father, and the others are with you. Until we met again, mother. "_

_**Disgrace**_

_M. Trunks pulled out the capsule and pushed the button and tossed the capsule away from him._

_**Deception**_

_**Disgrace**_

_The time machine stood proudly in the half moon light with the top opened and ready for him. He hopped up and landed into the seat and closed the hatch, set the coorindites and rose into the air and disappeared_

_**Deeeception.**_

**CH. 2**

The Briefs family was all eating dinner when a loud bang sounded outside of their home.

" The Hell was that? " Bulma asked as she looked to the window.

" Let's go check it out. " Her daughter Bulla said, getting up and going to the back door.

" Bulla! Get back here! " Bulma shouted, but Bulla, her son, and huband was already up and following after their sister/daughter.

" Wait for me! " Bulma cried following after them.

" What the hell is that thing? " Trunks asked seeing the yellow egg shaped ship in the middle of the yard.

" I know that ship! It's Mirai Trunks! He's back! Trunks! " Bulma said running to the ship.

When she got to the ship, she waited for the hatch to open, but it didn't. " Huh? Trunks?! Are you in there?! " She called up, but she got no answer.

" Vegeta, Is he in there? " She asked her husband.

" He's in there, but his power level is low. " Vegeta answered, floating over to the ship and looked inside the clear top, his eyes widening at the sight.

" Trunks! " He shouted and opened the hatch, tearing it completely off and reaching in and grabbing his son out of the ship and taking him down to the ground.

" What. What happened to him? " Bulma asked in shock as she saw her son from the future.

He had a wolf like snout, sharp teeth sticking out slightly, his hair was down to his mid-back, dark purple fur, and a long tail was sticking out from behind him.

" I'm not sure. But we need to get him inside. And then get a sensu bean in him, he's completely drained. " Vegeta said, carrying him inside and up to the medical wing of the huge house.

" Are you sure that this is my brother from the future? " Bulla asked looking at M. Trunks as he lay on one of the beds while her father looked for a sensu bean.

" It's him, he's just changed form. " Vegeta answered.

" Hey, do you think that this is what a super saiyan **5** looks like? " Trunks asked.

" No. If it was, he would have changed back, he's power level is nearly none existant, where the hell are those damn beans! " Vegeta answered.

" Their right here. " Bulma answered, getting out another medical kit and taking out the bean and walking over to her son from the future and opened his mouth and helped him swallow it.

The moment it hit his stomach, M. Trunks woke up and sat up quickly, almost knocking all three of the people surrounding him out and shouting,

" Mother! "

" Shh. It's alright, Trunks. I'm right here. " Bulma said putting her hand on his shoulder.

M. Trunks looked over to her and said, " I made it. " and tears began to form in his eyes and he launched into his past Mother's arms and let his tears fall.

Bulla, Trunks, and Vegeta looked on in shock and disbelief. " I think this is the first time I've seen you cry bro. " Bulla said as she watched her future brother cry into their mother's arms and her hushing him like he was a baby again.

After a few minutes, M. Trunks calmed down and moved away from Bulma. " Better? " She asked, wipeing the tears away from his wet furred face, smiling slightly.

He smiled too and nodded and then remembered what happened to him and moved away from her and walked over to the wall, now looking frightened.

" Now what's wrong with you, Boy? " Vegeta asked, scrowling at his future son.

" Do you not see me?! I'm nothing but a monster now! That damn Johnson did this to me! And if he's still alive in this time he better not let me find him because I'll kill him again! " M. Trunks shouted, his tail flicking around and knocking some of the equiment over.

" Calm down, brat! Your scaring your mother and sister! " Vegeta said walking over to him.

" I don't have a sister! " M. Trunks said.

" I'm not scared, Daddy! " Bulla exclaimed, " And what do you mean you don't have a sister? I am your sister! Maybe a bit younger then her in your time, but I'm still her. " She continued.

" What are you talking about? " M. Trunks asked confused and momentarily forgetting about why he's upset.

" In his time, you don't exist Bulla. All of us are either dead or nonexistent. " Vegeta answered, not taking his eyes off of M. Trunks. " Now if your done being a drama Prince, tell us what happened to you and this Johnson Is? " He continued.

M. Trunks took a deep breathe and began his story, when he was done, his past self, his father, and sister were ready to kill.

" Bulma does a Louis Johnson work here? " Vegeta asked.

Shocked at hearing what one of her workers had done, she nodded and went to the phone.

" Mom? " Bulla asked.

" Is Louis there? Could you send him up. I don't care if he's busy and on another note, tell him to bring all of his work with him..NOW! " Bulma shouted and slammed the phone down.

Vegeta smirked evily and looked at his sons and surprisingly, his daughter, who all had the same smirk, though it was hard to see it on M. Trunks' wolfened face, his eyes told it all and he noticed that his hands flexed and sharp claws appeared.

A few minutes later in walked the same Louis Johnson, only a little bit younger then his counter part. He didn't have any of his work.

" Believe I asked for you to bring in all of your work, Louis. " Bulma asked, crossing her arms.

" I did. I put it in a capsule. " He said, reaching into his coat. But instead of a capsule, he pulled out a gun. But before he even had time to aim it at Bulma, his hand was crushed by Vegeta and the gun dropped to floor, Bulla picked it up and crushed it in her hand and Trunks punched Louis in the stomach, bringing him down and M. Trunks grabbed him by the throat for the second time.

" What are you? " He asked out of breathe.

" I'm the thing you **never **should have fucked with. " M. Trunks growled deeply before pulling Louis up off the ground and slammed him into the wall, causing it to crack around him and then M. Trunks broke his neck, but instead of like last time where he just snapped his neck and let him fall, he grabbed his head turned his head completely around to face the wall and then let him fall to ground and then blasted him into a burnt spot on the carpet.

" Geez and I thought Vegeta and Goku overdid things. " Bulma said, not fazed by the brutality of the kill.

" Sorry you had to see that mother. " M. Trunks said much more calmer. " But since he obviously didn't have his work with him, he must've left it in the lab. " He continued, crossing his arms.

" That can easily be remedied. " Trunks said, leaving the room.

" Remember the color of it! " Bulla said.

" I know what to look for trope! " Trunks shouted back.

" So. Your my sister, Huh? " M. Trunks asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yep! And daddy's little princess. " Bulla said smiling.

" Hmph! " Grunted Vegeta.

" You know you like to spoil her, don't deny it! " Bulma chuckled.

" Hmph! I'm going back to dinner. " Vegeta said and left the room, with a faint blush across his face.

" Come Mirai, You must be hungry after all that's happened. " Bulma said following after Vegeta.

" No thank you. I'll just go and lay down. I might get something later. " M. Trunks said.

" Alright. Your room is still the same. " Bulma said smiling, though on the inside, she was worrying.

Nodding, M. Trunks went to his room and tried to take a shower, though he found it rather difficult seeing as he was covered in fur,well maybe not **all** of him, and his hair being longer.

" Maybe I should ask mother to cut it for me tomorrow. " He said to himself as he used the hair dryer to dry his furred body and hair and went straight to bed.

**Here's ch. 2! Hope ya'll liked it.**

**Thank you: BULMA3678 for reviewing and favoring**

**And thank you: ANNELWIS for following**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
